


Steal My Sunshine

by Loveislove87



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Classic trope, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Maria hate here, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/pseuds/Loveislove87
Summary: Alex just wants to find love.  Too bad he's fallen for the wrong guy.





	Steal My Sunshine

“So. I met a guy.” 

Alex froze, fry halfway to his mouth, a bit of chocolate shake dripping onto the table top. He raised his eyebrows, surprise on his face. “I’m sorry, what?” 

Maria bit her lip and dropped her eyes to her plate. “I met a guy.” 

Alex tossed his soggy fry at his friend who screeched in response. “New top, Alex! New top!” 

“You waited almost an hour to tell me you met someone! The least you deserve is a stain.” 

They laughed for a bit before Alex playfully rested his chin in his hand. Fluttering his eyelashes he asked, “so who’s the guy? Name? Age? Build? Social Security number?” 

Maria laughed. “Michael. Thirty-ish I think. Perfect. And I don’t think so.” 

Alex shrugged. “Got a picture?” 

Maria shook her head, diving into her burger. Through a mouth full of food, she mumbled “I met him at the bar. All cowboy hat and cocky swagger. Had me at ‘darlin.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Is he actually a cowboy or one of those sad wannabes with the fake Stetson and knock off boots?” 

She tilted her head and smiled. “Real deal.” 

Alex reached across the table and wiped a bit of grease off of Maria’s cheek. “Well I’m preliminarily happy for you. I demand to meet him for full approval, of course.” 

Maria nodded dramatically. “Of course, of course. Let me get a few more dates in first. Gotta make sure he’s not a sociopath first.” 

As playful as Alex was being there was a small voice that told him Maria always fell fast and for the wrong guy. He metaphorically crossed his fingers that this one would work out. No one deserved it more than her. He let out a sigh and smiled. “I guess I can wait.” 

************ 

“Stop with the hair, Maria!” 

She froze, hands in her hair, pulled back but not up. “What?” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “You have taken your hair down and put it back up like ten times in the last five minutes. You look gorgeous, just stop.” 

She dropped her hands to her sides in defeat, hair falling perfectly to her shoulders. “I’m nervous.” 

Alex laughed. “No shit. But why?” 

Maria shrugged turning briefly to close a customer’s tab. “I dunno. This feels different. I really like him and your opinion means a lot to me.” 

He couldn’t help the warmth that spread hearing that. Knowing he held value to someone meant the world. He put his hand on top of hers, squeezing lightly. “Don’t worry.” Maria smiled softly. “I’m sure I’ll hate him.” She gave him a light smack to the shoulder and a “fuck off” before moving to clean some tables. 

Alex played with the label of his beer, lost in thought. He was so happy to see Maria happy. She’d been working her ass off for so long, caring for her mom and single handedly running the bar but he couldn’t help that little stab of jealousy. It wasn’t easy to find another gay man in Roswell let alone one he’d actually like. Maybe he was destined for the bachelor lifestyle. 

“This seat taken?” 

Alex shook his head and turned to find one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen looking back at him. Confident smile, curls that framed a chiseled face, big, beautiful eyes. And that body. Jesus Christ. Alex tried to subtly swipe at his mouth afraid he was literally salivating. 

The stranger kept staring at him, smile still in place, when Alex realized he hadn’t said anything. He shook his head like an ass. “Nope.” He cleared his throat. Nothing like a pre-pubescent squeak to start the night. “Not taken.” 

The other man nodded and took a seat, looking around the bar and fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. Alex had to shift in his chair, his body shocked into sudden interest by this guy’s unbelievably tight clothing. His jeans looked painted on for fuck sake. 

“I haven’t seen you here before. New to Roswell?” Alex tried to play it cool. If he focused on his breathing, maybe he could get a coherent line out. 

He got a nod in response. “Yep. I’m working up at Sander’s and doing some side mechanic work.” He offered his hand. “Guerin.” 

Alex smiled and took the hand in his own. It was the perfect hand. Strong and callused with a softness in just the right places. Who knew someone could have hot fucking hands. “Alex.” 

Guerin nodded and gave another stunning smile. “Nice to meet you, Alex.” 

He twisted in his seat to get a better angle on this guy, quickly trying to psych himself out for some flirting, when a “hey” caught both of them by surprise. 

Maria beamed from across the bar, towel tossed over her shoulder, the overhead light giving her an ethereal glow. “You met Michael!” 

_ Fuck _

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP but I have plans to make sure this one gets finished! Thanks for reading and don't forget to say hi on Tumblr at scottt190 :)


End file.
